Domestic Bliss
by medicalfanatic
Summary: A collection of fluffy Avalance short-fics, inspired by a ship that has completely stolen my heart. Each chapter is it's own stand-alone prompt with it's own warnings. Enjoy and I welcome all feedback! :)
1. Sunlit Meadows

We are all damaged, but because of her I am beautifully sewn. - Christopher Poindexter

This first chapter has no warnings except a lot of fluff (too much is never enough...)! Enjoy :)

"Babe, no offence but you look-"  
"Exhausted? Very perceptive, Ms Sharpe." Sara interrupted, her stern response earning a fond chuckle from the blonde. For the past fortnight the Legends had been working tirelessly in their fight to capture magical fugitives - from a vampire in rural Fiji to a a cyclops in Victorian England, they'd been working overtime to complete their missions. As a result, every member of the team was very worn out. And for each fugitive they captured there was a mountain of paperwork for Ava to complete back at the Bureau; as a consequence, the two lovers had barely seen each other.  
"Sorry!" Ava laughed, smiling as Sara laid her sleepy head on her pillow. "Gideon, are there any more fugitives?"  
"I can currently see no fugitives present on the timeline, Director Sharpe." The AI replied, helpful as ever. Her response put a speculative glint in the blonde's eyes. Seeing as Sara had no responsibilities for tomorrow, and Ava finally had a well-deserved day off, a plan began to formulate in her quick mind.  
"Thankyou Gideon. And please call me Ava!" Even after sleeping over in Sara's room countless times and in the habit of making very often visits to the Waverider, the AI still insisted on using the formal title.  
"Certainly Ava. Good night to you both."  
"Did you hear that Sara?" Ava murmured, her grin growing upon hearing an affirmative noise leave the tired Captain. "Rest well my love, because tomorrow you're all mine." Opening her eyes, Sara smiled at the mystery of her girlfriend's words. With a quick but tender kiss, the two tired women fell asleep in each others arms, Sara dreaming of all the wonderful possibilities tomorrow might bring.

Blinking against the bright (artificial) sun beaming into her bedroom, Sara slowly woke up. She had slept well, dreaming of her beautiful girlfriend and exciting adventures; as ever, she had only sweet dreams when in Ava's arms. Her gaze happily travelled to the still-asleep woman in her arms, watching the rhymtic rise and fall of her chest. Sara's fingers slowly stroked through Ava's hair, happy to lose themselves as Sara shuffled closer to the warm form of her girlfriend.  
"Wake up, sleepyhead." Sara placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, a soft smile lighting up her features as Ava slowly awoke from her slumber.  
"Morning babe." Ava's voice, full of sleep and bliss, earned a fond laugh from Sara. In contrast to the Captain, Ava quickly woke up, finding the prospect of spending a full day with her girlfriend far too exciting. After giving Sara a tight hug, she stood up and reached out a hand for Sara. Smiling, the blonde took it, allowing her girlfriend to pull her up and into her arms. Just as Sara leaned in for a kiss, Ava placed a finger to her lips. "Sorry Ms Lance, but we have no time for that." As Ava walked off to take a shower, Sara let out a surprised gasp before laughing and following her girlfriend; she figured Ava must have a brilliant plan in mind to resist a kiss.

"So you really won't give me a single clue?" Sara pouted, gazing at her girlfriend with big puppy-dog eyes.  
"No! And stop it with the sad looks, it's not going to work." Ava replied as she ate her breakfast. Aside from spending the night with her girlfriend, the main perk of breakfast on the Waverider was the delicious French toast.  
Looking up from her Froot Loops, Zari put down her spoon and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What are you two talking about?"  
"Not another fugitive..?" Nate winced at the thought of yet another day without relaxing - he had planned a fun day off including a pizza party with Ray, video games with Zari and maybe even watching some football with Mick.  
"No, no, nothing like that." Ava replied, smiling as Sara rolled her eyes in her typically dramatic fashion. "I am taking Sara somewhere for a surpri-"  
"And she won't tell me where!" Sara continued, disbelief ringing in her tone. Unfortunately, her plight wasn't recognised by the other Legends - they just laughed before continuing with their breakfasts. The blonde let out a small growl upon looking over at the smug smile playing on her girlfriend's lips.

Sara, dutifully playing her part as the surprise-reciever, had remained in the library chatting to John whilst Ava had been busy on the bridge. The Director had plotted a course and taken the Waverider to a surprise location. Her mission was aided by Gideon who was, as always, happy to play her part in a lovely surprise for her Captain.

And, once the ship had finally arrived at the destination, Ava went to the kitchen, fabricated a picnic then rescued her girlfriend from John's lecture on historical magic. The two said goodbye to the rest of the Legends before leaving the ship, the excitement clear on Sara's face. She'd been in many previous relationships, but never something like this. Never so loving or domestic or wonderful. There was something Sara adored about the way Ava treated her; unlike Nyssa, Ava never tried to make her into anything she wasn't. Ava understood her heart, her soul, and loved her nonetheless - small things, like Ava getting her presents or leaving her notes in her bedroom, made Sara feel so loved. The feeling was intoxicating and Sara couldn't imagine ever living without it. She knew it softened her and the former assassin didn't mind a bit. As a result, as the two women walked off the ship, Sara tightly grasped Ava's hand and smiled as warmth spread through her body from her heart.

Confusion flitted across Sara's features as she gazed at the scene around her. Gideon had automatically cloaked the Waverider, revealing a huge forest. Sunbeams shone from between the green canopy, slivers of a clear blue sky peeking from behind the leaves.  
"Where are we?" Sara asked, her attention transfixed by an elegant deer in the distance.  
"We're not there yet babe." Smiling, Ava gazed down at the blonde. "As you know, I don't have many childhood memories. And now I know they're not to be trusted." Sara placed a gentle hand on Ava's arm, her touch comforting against the still painful reminder of Ava being a clone. With a small shake of her head, Ava continued - unusually, she wasn't sad, but instead grateful for these memories. "However this place is one of my fondest memories; I can remember coming here as a kid and loving it."  
"In that case, I cannot wait to see it." The ground underfoot turned from hard bark to a softer grass as Ava lead them away from the main path and through the trees. Thick tree roots jutted out from the grass and, in a rush to show Sara her surprise, Ava nearly tripped over one. As ever, Sara's reflexes were sharper than a knife and she quickly steadied her girlfriend, laughing before they continued on.

"Close your eyes." Ava ordered, a soft chuckle leaving her lips upon seeing the mischievous glint in Sara's eyes. As soon as she'd followed her orders, Ava carefully led Sara past the last few trees and out, finally, into the open. "We're here my love. Take a look."

Dutifully opening her eyes, Sara let out a soft gasp as she gazed across the scene infant of them. A gorgeous meadow, completely untouched and unmarred, adorned with a rainbow of wild flowers in every colour. Wild grass happily grew to above their knees and, as Sara took a few steps forwards, it brushed against her palms, softer than silk. Golden sunbeams shone down on the idyllic landscape, giving the air a warm and hazy glow. "It's beautiful." Sara breathed. As if in a dream, she turned around to face the grinning Director, her eyes swimming with pure joy. "I love it. And I love you, Ava."  
"I'm so glad you like it!" Ava's shoulders relaxed in relief; she had been so worried the place didn't exist, or was nowhere near as amazing as her memories had made out, but seeing the happiness in Sara's eyes instantly eased her anxiety. With the picnic basket hooked in her elbow, Ava reached out and wrapped her other arm around the blonde's waist. "I love you too." She placed an affectionate kiss on Sara's flushed cheek. Warmth radiated from both women as they pressed into each other, grass brushing past them as they walked through the meadow and enjoyed the cheerful bird song.

Ava happily brought out a picnic blanket from her basket and laid it on the soft grass, chuckling as Sara quickly sat down on it. As she sat down and opened the picnic basket, she could feel the excited curiosity of her girlfriend's gaze which only made Ava laugh more. "I had Gideon fabricate some of your favourites..." Grinning, Sara eagerly watched as Ava brought out the various contents of the basket. True to her word, she had brought all of Sara's favourite foods, from PB and jelly sandwiches to chocolate cupcakes.  
"And you even remembered these." Sara murmured as her soft gaze landed on some lavender shortbreads. Ages ago the Legends had visited Scotland in search of the Loch Ness monster and they'd come across these delicious biscuits; for Ava to not only remember but search for the perfect recipe to use to fabricate them was unbelievably kind. Smiling, Sara reached out to hold her girlfriend's hand. "What did I do to deserve this? Or you?"  
"You've been working so hard, and I love showing you how much I love you." Grinning, Ava placed a soft kiss on the back of Sara's hand before starting to tuck into the picnic, her girlfriend happily doing the same.

A while later, after they'd enjoyed all the spoils and riches of Ava's perfect picnic, the two were happily lying on their backs, admiring the clear blue sky.  
Slowly rising to lean on her elbow, Sara gazed down at Ava, her eyes still closed and drinking in the sun. Sara ran her finger gently down Ava's cheek, following her sharp cheekbones and jawline and running into her soft blonde hair. Suddenly a brilliant idea flashed in the Captain's mind.  
"Have you ever made a flower crown?" She asked as Ava opened her eyes and sat up.  
"A what?" Confusion flashed across Ava's face.  
"A flower crown!" Smiling, Sara's eyes glimmered with a child-like playfulness and mischief that made her girlfriend's heart sing. "We used to make them at summer camp all the time." She quickly reached out for a blooming flower, it's petals fragrant and rose pink, and carefully pierced a small hole in the stem. "Then you just take another flower-" Sara grabbed another and expertly threaded it through the hole. "-and keep going till you have a crown! Here, have mine and keep it going." Ava's tender gaze sparkled as she heard the enthusiasm in Sara's voice and, without hesitation, the Director started trying to follow Sara's instructions.

However they were nowhere as easy to make as Sara had made out and, whilst Sara ended up creating a perfect crown, Ava's was far from perfect. "I really think arts and crafts aren't my thing." Ava mumbled, a blush across her cheeks as she held up her crown. Flowers stuck out at all weird angles and, as she held it up for Sara to see, random pieces of grass started to fall from it.  
"No, maybe not babe." Sara laughed, Ava's embarrassed wince only making her laugh harder. "But you're better at other things instead-"  
"Yes, like paperwork and bossing about Gary."  
"No...Okay yes, but also like chasing a werewolf through New Delhi, or saving us from a dragon in Camelot." Smiling, Sara gently placed her perfect crown atop Ava's blonde curls, the pink roses and purple carnations complementing the faint blush across her cheeks. "There. Gorgeous." Ava's fingers reached up to touch the crown. Looking down at her own creation, Ava decided Sara was far too beautiful to wear such a mess and so instead Ava picked out a delicate white daisy from her crown and placed it behind Sara's ear. "You're not so bad yourself, Captain Lance." Expecting Sara to laugh, Ava smiled. However, upon hearing a small sigh leave her lips, Ava's brow knitted in question.  
"For a very long time, I thought I would never be happy again after Laurel died." Ava reached out for the blonde's hand, urging her to go on. "But you, Ava Sharpe, have made me happier than I could've imagined." A huge smile lit up Ava's face. She loved making Sara happy - there was little that filled the Director with more joy than making her girlfriend laugh and feel loved. Rip had once told Sara (who had then eventually told Ava) that the Ava clones weren't designed to feel emotions. But, thanks to Sara Lance, Ava could feel every emotion under the Sun and she was grateful for every one; Ava had decided that, seeing as without Sara she wouldn't be able to feel anything, she would try her damn hardest to make her girlfriend as happy as possible. With a small nod, Ava encouraged Sara to say whatever still remained on her chest. "I wish I could tell my younger self, running from the League of Assassins with nothing but coldness in her heart, that life gets better." Sara mused, a sad tinge to her tone. The blonde regretted so much of her life; she had lost so much and so many people. Whilst this heartbreak would always be a part of her, Sara had finally come to realise that it didn't have to define her nor exclude the possibility of joy and love in her life once again. Raising a hand to stroke Ava's warm cheek, Sara smiled. "My life gets so much better, thanks to you."  
Leaning forwards, Ava kissed Sara. Her lips were so soft Ava couldn't believe she hadn't dreamt them up. The two women leant into each other, bodies getting closer as their kiss deepened. Magic tingled in Sara's veins and in that moment she knew exactly how John felt after performing a spell. She lazily moved her warm lips across Ava's sharp jawline and down her neck, settling on her pulse point. Gently running her tongue over Ava's soft skin, a smile flitted across Sara's lips as she felt the blonde tip her head back, neck muscles tensing. She knew how much Ava loved having her neck kissed; as Sara moved to the other side of her neck, she was hit with a fresh wave of her vanilla, rosy scent which caused a breath to hitch in the Captain's throat. She would never get used to the beauty of her scent.  
"S-Sara..." Ava's voice, full of fear and tension, immediately made Sara stop and sit back. What she saw put an even bigger smile on her flushed lips. A little bee, no bigger than a thimble, sat atop Ava's nose. However the fear in her big, hazel eyes told Sara just how nervous she was and, as Sara remembered her fear of bees, she understood why.  
Slowly, making sure not to scare Ava nor the bee, Sara gently scooped up the bee onto her fingers and, with a soft blow, the bee happily buzzed off into the distance, in heaven amongst the wildflowers. Ava let out a big sigh of relief; the Director had, for some reason, never really liked bees and luckily rarely encountered them in the Bureau. Nonetheless she could see the funny side of the situation and happily chuckled along with Sara. "My saviour." She laughed. Sara couldn't help but tease Ava about it for the next few hours, their conversation as effortless and lighthearted as ever.

Waving goodbye for another day, the sun slowly began to set. The two women sat, Sara curled up in Ava's sleepy arms, watching the sun dip below the canopy, lighting up the clear sky in dazzling hues of red, orange and pink. Warm sunbeams lazily shone on the meadow, lighting it up one final time before the moon began to slowly rise in the darkening sky. As the stars started to twinkle against the inky sky, the air started to become colder in the absence of the sun; as a result, the two women started to pack away their picnic and amble back through the moonlit forest to the Waverider, hand in hand and chatting amicably. Both agreed - it had been a wonderful day in an amazing place.

And, although they didn't know it yet, the location was even more special than either of them realised. The meadow, remaining untouched by anyone other than themselves, was destined to become their 'special place'. Many future hours were blissfully spent together in these meadows, their love not only for the place but also for each other growing stronger with every treasured visit.

Walking into the galley, Sara smiled even wider as she saw the rest of the Legends, all enjoying their dinner. "Sit down, I'll get you something." She murmured to Ava, putting the picnic basket on the counter-top before walking over to the fabricator.  
"Boss. Mrs Boss." Mick grunted, giving a typical rough nod as a greeting.  
"How was your day?" Zari asked as Ava sat down at the table; judging by the warm, joyous glow radiating from both women, the group could easily sense that they'd enjoyed their day off.  
"Wonderful thank you." Ava replied with a smile. Finally, after months of being Director, she felt accepted amongst the Legends; they'd eventually come to see her not only as the 'scary' Director, but also as Sara's girlfriend and a friend and ally of the Legends. It warmed her heart to be accepted amongst the group. They'd always felt like such a tight-knit family and they were something Ava had wanted to be a part of for a very long time. Every member was valued and loved within the team and, seeing as Ava had never been in a real family, she couldn't have appreciated them more. "How about you guys?"  
"Yeah good thanks, we had a pizza party then I tried to beat some of my high scores." She put heavy emphasis on the 'tried' - as ever, despite wanting nothing more than some peace and quiet, Zari had actually had very little time alone and certainly no peace. The Waverider had never been a quiet place. If it wasn't Ray singing about science, it was Nate talking about an 'interesting' historical fact, Charlie blaring punk music or Mick shouting at a football game on TV.  
"Sounds good. Sara come sit dow-" As Ava turned around, she saw Sara walking towards her with two bowls of steaming pasta in her hands.  
"Enjoy." She smiled, handing Ava the bowl of pasta and feeling her heart warm upon seeing a grin light up Ava's face. It was her girlfriend's favourite: spinach and ricotta cannelloni. It seemed only fair after how much thought Ava had put into their day together. As Sara sat down she felt the blonde gratefully squeeze her thigh before starting to tuck into Gideon's delicious creation.  
Unlike the others, Nate and Ray saw this and they shared a happy glance and smile. Sara and Ava's love, although obvious to anyone in a 100 mile radius, especially pleased Nate and Ray. The two best friends had tried time and time again to get Sara to ask her out, or to get Ava to surprise her - finally their hard work had paid off and, as Ray always said, a happy captain really did make a happy ship. There was a joyfulness on the ship whenever the two women were together; even Gideon seemed happier, her AI form shimmering a little brighter than before.

For the rest of the evening the two women enjoyed chatting with the rest of the Legends, entertained by Charlie's tales of punk London and Ray and Nate's review of the newest Superman film. They were a family and Ava and Sara's hearts were both full with a blissful joy.


	2. Sad No Longer

No warnings except mention of death. Enjoy! Bit more angsty but the next chapter is v fluffy to make up for it :)

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sara? I've been calling but she's not picking up." Ava asked, walking into the galley. She had quickly time-couriered onto the Waverider after being sent straight to Sara's voicemail for the fifth time. It was unlike her girlfriend to disappear and the fact that the Waverider was docked in modern day Star City didn't fail to calm Ava's growing anxiety.  
Zari looked up from her magazine with a perplexed expression on her face. "Didn't she tell you?"  
"It would've been Laurel's birthday today." Nate quietly replied. Every year since her death, the Legends always returned to modern day Star City for her birthday and the anniversary of her death, no matter what they were doing. Being back in her home, with old friends and family around her, helped ease Sara's pain. Despite this, there was nothing she could do to get rid of it; there would always be a part of her heart, cold and dark, that belonged to Laurel.  
A sad sigh left Ava's chest. She was relived that her girlfriend was safe, but her heart ached with the pain and sadness she imagined Sara was feeling. The fact that she'd either forgotten or had never asked what Laurel's birthday was made her feel even worse and, as she gave a quick thanks to the Legends, guilt quickly clouded her mind.  
"She'll be in the Arrowcave." Ray called out; the Arrowcave, once his home just as it was Laurel's and Sara's, held too many memories for him to go back on such an awful day. In comparison, a nostalgic comfort surrounded Sara whenever she went back there, reassured amongst the relics of her past life shared with Laurel. And it also helped to be with Oliver and Felicity, who had known and loved Laurel just as she had.

"Sara?" Ava's question echoed through the empty, darkened Arrowcave. It had somehow felt wrong to time-courier straight into the place, Ava not wanting to be disrespectful or interrupt something private, so Ava had walked the thirty minute trip from the Waverider to the Arrowcave. The Director had no clue where it was and so had relied on Ray's (perfect) directions.  
But as she cautiously wandered deeper into the cave, Ava was met with an unresponsive silence. Just as she turned to leave, she heard a small sob and recognised it instantly. Searching eyes flashed in the dark as Ava quickly turned around and, as her pace sped up, ran towards the centre of the room. Upon nearing the salmon ladder, her gaze finally fell on Sara.  
The blonde was kneeled on the floor, her head tipped down as if in prayer, with her hands pressed against the glass case in front of her. Ava recognised the costume inside immediately - the Black Canary. It was Sara's identity Laurel had taken up after believing her sister had died and was something that forever tied the two sisters together. Unbeknownst to Ava, the rest of the Arrow team had reluncatanty left Sara here whilst they went with Dinah to place flowers on Laurel's grave. Sara always preferred to remember Laurel without the rest of the team, seeing as she had seen Laurel in such a different light other than her crime-fighting alter-ego. Being careful not to startle her, Ava gently placed her hand on Sara's shoulder. Trembles from her sobs ran up Ava's arms and made her heart ache in sympathy.  
Sara opened her watery eyes and looked up to meet Ava's soft gaze. "You're here." She whispered between sobs. It was unlike the former assassin to cry, but for Laurel she had cried countless tears and spent so many nights crying herself to sleep. Placing her hand atop Ava's, a small sigh left Sara's parted lips as Ava sat down next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.  
"Of course babe. I'm so sorry I forgot." Ava averted her gaze to the ground, an ashamed flush colouring her cheeks. She felt so guilty for thinking Sara was selfish for ignoring her when she was going through such turmoil.  
"You didn't forget. I never told you." Sara replied.  
"Why? You know I would've been there for y-"  
"Yes, I know. That's why I couldn't tell you. No-one else should have to share this pain." Sara's voice, quieter than a whisper, was full of long-lived agony. It had seemed unfair to offload such pain onto Ava when she was already going through enough. Although it had been a few years since Laurel's death, the pain was almost as fresh and unbearable as it was the day Damien Darhk shot 3 arrows in her sister's chest. Sara was helpless against the sobs that wracked through her body. Without hesitation Ava wrapped Sara in a warm hug, her strong arms helping to comfort her girlfriend in a way little else could.  
"I wish you had told me, my love. But I'm glad I know now. You shouldn't be alone with this." Ava murmured into Sara's ear. Their hug became deeper and deeper, Sara automatically tucking her head into the crook between Ava's shoulder and neck. She inhaled through her sobs - swirling pink roses and sweet vanilla, a scent that always soothed her heart.  
The two sat for a while, Sara thinking about her sister, and Ava thinking about Sara. The thought of Sara sitting here alone, tears running down her cheeks with no-one there to hold her, broke Ava's heart and she could do nothing against it but hold her girlfriend tight, whispering kind words to try and comfort her.  
Just like the slowly calming sea after a hurricane, Sara eventually stopped crying and the pain gradually subsided into a dull, throbbing ache deep in her chest. She sat up, eyes red with salty tears, and placed a hand on Ava's cheek. "Thankyou."  
"Always." Ava smiled, placing a soft kiss against Sara's palm. She watched as Sara glanced one more time at the Black Canary, forever emanating Laurel's strength and devotion to Star City and it's inhabitants, before turning back to her girlfriend.  
"She would've loved you." Sara smiled. All her sister had ever wanted was for Sara to choose her own fate and to be happy. Finally Sara could say she was happy. She had found a new family and loved being with them on the Waverider - she pictured Laurel's excited face upon hearing about their amazing adventures. Sara had also found her soulmate. Someone who understood her soul and loved her regardless of what she'd done in the past.  
"She sounds wonderful, I would've loved to meet her."  
Sara gave a sad smile. Suddenly, an idea flashed in her mind. She quickly stood up and grabbed Ava's hand, pulling her up and naturally holding Ava's waist. "Let's get out of here." She smiled upon the happy confusion on her girlfriend's gorgeous face.

"This was one of our favourite places. We always used to come here after school, gossiping about teachers and our school romances." A smile lit up Sara's face as she looked around at the burger joint. It was a retro American diner, serving thick milkshakes and greasy burgers, and hadn't changed for decades. Red shiny booths, black and white floor tiles and friendly waitresses made the diner feel even more genuine. The food was delicious and the air swam with nostalgia - Sara couldn't ask for anything more.  
"Sounds amazing - I can picture mini-Sara excited about her newest girlfriend, boyfriend or...victim." Ava teased as she stole a chip from Sara's plate.  
"Excuse me!" Sara gasped, mischief once again glimmering in her blue eyes as she playfully nudged Ava's arm. "I'll have you know they were all very willing..." She took a long sip from her strawberry milkshake, her blue eyes swimming with seduction.  
"Nothing's changed there then." Ava grinned, placing a quick kiss on Sara's cheek. She couldn't hide her chuckle upon picturing a young Sara Lance, carefree and rebellious, breaking hearts left, right and centre in her old school.  
"You have brought light to a day which is usually so dark. And you have made this place wonderful once again; I forgot how much we used to love it here and I cannot wait to come back."  
"I'm glad. She helped so many people and deserves to be remembered for the hero she was." Ava replied, intertwining her fingers with Sara's. "Although we never met, I know how many people she helped. Laurel was a hero."  
"She definitely was. To Laurel." Sara raised her glass in a toast, a mournful tone to her voice.  
"To Laurel." Ava murmured, gently clinking her glass against Sara's before taking a sip of the thick, chocolate milkshake.  
The sadness hadn't gone from Sara - she doubted it would ever go. But, as the two women ate their meal and Sara spoke of her many happy memories of Laurel, Ava listening intently and happy to learn more about her girlfriend and her past, it gradually became overshadowed by a great happiness and love for her sister. Sara had so many stories about her, from her heroic acts with Team Arrow to their childhood and growing up.

"She's been gone all day." Ray murmured. Along with Nate he had tried his best to distract himself by enjoying Patrick Swayze films in the parlour; however it was to no avail as both hadn't been able to forget the pain their Captain must've been going through.  
"I know, I'm worried too." Nate replied, giving a sad smile to his best friend. "Do you think Ava found her?"  
"I hope so. My directions would've got her there but I'm not sure if Sara could've faced going back to the Arrowcave." He fixed his sad gaze on the TV, trying and failing to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. "I know I couldn't. That place is full of pain and past mistakes for me." Nate sighed as he gave Ray a big hug. "It's alright big guy. Tomorrow Sara will be back and we can go on a new adventure." He gave a small chuckle as he felt Ray nod his head, picturing his floppy hair going in every direction.  
"There's too much romance on this ship." Mick's gruff growl broke up their hug and they sat back, watching as the ex-con grabbed a beer from the small fridge before sitting down in the worn leather chair Sara had always loved. "What's wrong with Haircut?" He asked Nate.  
"He misses Laurel, the same as Sara."  
Mick took a long swig of his beer before replying. "It's hard. And it doesn't get much better." It wasn't often that Mick contributed something personal to a conversation but even he could feel the mournful sadness that lingered in the air of the Waverider, radiating from Ray and it's Captain. He too had felt such sorrow - when Snart died, he lost the closest thing he'd ever had to a brother. In the past, some days the pain was so much he could barely do anything but wallow in a drunken stupor. Therefore he understood how Ray, and even more, how Sara, felt.  
"I disagree Mick." Sara spoke, standing at the foot of the steps to the parlour with her arm around Ava. She smiled as she gazed upon some of her team. "It does get better. With the right people-" She tightly squeezed Ava against her; she felt so grateful that she had Ava, Ray had Nate, and they both had the rest of the Legends. "-and time, it gets better."  
"Sara, how are you? Stupid question I know b-"  
"I'm alright thanks Nate. Today I celebrated Laurel instead of mourning her." Sara smiled, full of happiness that, for once, she had remembered her sister in a happy light instead of spending all day crying alone.  
"Good for you Cap." Nate replied. Despite being such a sad day, a warm glow emanated from Sara that could only come from Ava's affectionate presence.  
"Goodnight boys." As Sara turned to leave, Ava gave the group a smile and a small nod before leaving with her. As the three each shouted out their goodbyes, the two women walked down the twisting corridors towards Sara's sleeping quarters. On their way, Sara popped her head through Zari's door to say goodnight, happy to find both Zari and Charlie in there playing Guitar Hero; she knew her team worried about her and wanted them to all know she was back aboard the Waverider.

After their slow dawdle, happy to make everything last longer whilst in each other's company, Sara and Ava finally arrived at the Captain's quarters.  
Walking into her room, Sara turned on the lights and a soft glow spread across the room. Sara felt her exhausted legs beg her to lie down in her soft bed, and a yawn tugged at her lips.  
"Aw babe, time for bed."  
"Agreed." A tired smile spread across Sara's face and both women slowly tugged off their jumpers and jeans. Sara turned around with her back to Ava and closed her eyes. Without another word, Ava carefully unlatched her necklace; it was the same one the Captain wore everyday, gifted to her by Laurel. Warm hands wrapped Sara in a hug and Ava's soft lips pressed a loving kiss to her neck.  
"You were wonderful today." Ava murmured into Sara's ear. Whilst the Director had never experienced a loved one dying or anything near what Sara felt, she could sympathise. After Mallus took over Sara's body and left her for dead, Ava's heart felt colder than ice and she thought she would never feel happiness again. Of course it sounded dramatic but, in that moment, it was exactly how she felt. As a result, the Director understood Sara's pain.  
"Thanks to you, Ms Sharpe." Sara smiled as she got into bed, never letting go of Ava's hand.

For the first time in years, Sara fell asleep on Laurel's birthday without crying until she had no tears left to cry. Instead, she fell asleep with the promises of better days and sweet dreams of one blonde, kind-hearted woman who had finally made her heart soft once more.


	3. Adoration Stones

Lovely fluff! Can't get enough :) Some kissing towards the end, enjoy & all reviews are very appreciated!

* * *

"Good work team." Sara smiled at the rest of the Legends, who had assembled post-mission in the parlour. They had just captured a very out-of-place Yeti in Georgian England and had delivered it to the Time Bureau to be held in the fugitive prison until it could be released back into its natural Himalayan habitat. Whilst visiting the town, Sara had come up with a great way to treat her team; they'd been working hard for the past few weeks and definitely deserved some fun. "I was thinking maybe we don't have to leave straight away. We could drink some mulled wine-" She flashed a quick smile to Mick who had perked up at the mention of alcohol. "-eat some good food and I even saw an ice-skating rink." There was a large frozen lake in the centre and the villagers had fashioned sharp knives onto boots to create handmade ice skates.  
"Sounds good Cap." Nate shrugged - he was always up for a fun evening with his best friends.  
"Sure." Mick grunted. Despite his gruff exterior, he did actually enjoy spending time with the Legends (sometimes) and had found common ground with both Zari and Charlie.  
"Definitely! Is Ava coming?" Ray grinned; he did have, as the rest of the Legends never failed to remind him, a 'big, soft heart' and loved seeing his Captain so happy with her girlfriend.  
"She's got a lot of paperwork to do but I hope I can convince her to tag along." Pouring herself a small glass of whiskey, Sara sat back down in her favourite worn leather seat. Despite Ava loving her work, Sara knew she would choose spending time with her over doing paperwork in a heartbeat and didn't think it would be too hard to convince her girlfriend to come.  
"Aww I'm a sucker for some romance and you two are so bloody cute." Charlie laughed. Just like Ray, Charlie was also a big romantic. Not only that but, whilst Ava was around, Sara was so much happier and less focused on what her team were up to, meaning Charlie was free to cause mischief without her boss on her back.

"Hey babe." With a grin lighting up her face, Sara leant back against her cushion. She was curled up on her favourite armchair in her bedroom, getting some peace and quiet whilst finally calling her girlfriend.  
"Hey you. How was your day?" Ava rested her chin on her hand as she gazed at Sara through her computer, her heart singing a happy tune upon seeing Sara's gorgeous face. She looked so warm and Ava yearned to be in her arms once more but she couldn't ignore the huge mountain of paperwork lingering in the corner of her eye.  
"Good thank you! Did Gary tell you about our little gift?"  
"Yeah he's told me about our new Yeti friend." Laughing, Ava remembered Gary coming into her office, thick white fur covering his once black suit, and telling her about the newest fugitive the Legends had captured from an English village in 1724.  
"You're welcome." Blue eyes glinting with cheerful fun, Sara couldn't resist teasing Ava about the Yeti. At the same time, she remembered the purpose of her calling Ava other than to laugh with her girlfriend. "We were planning to have a fun evening in the village, if you fancy coming?"  
"Aw my love that sounds wonderful and you know I'd love to but I'm drowning in paperwork." Grimacing, Ava glared at the paperwork and the empty office around her. Even though she loved being the Director, the amount of protocols she had yet to go through was making her wish she was a Time Agent once again.  
"So? You're the boss! And the best part of being the boss is delegating the boring parts..."  
Ava laughed at the mischievous sparkle in her girlfriend's dazzling eyes. Of course she would try and convince her to shirk her responsibilties - however Ava was always easily persuaded when it came to Sara. Upon seeing the puppy-dog expression on the Captain's face, Ava already knew what her answer was and, as she gazed over at the humongous pile of papers scattered across her desk, she knew they definitely weren't getting done for at least another night. "Fine, fine. I'll come."  
"Oh don't act like you're so upset to be spending the night with me." Sara teased and, as she finished her sentence, a portal opened up in front of her.  
"Good evening Ms Lance." Walking into the room with her hands between her back, Ava had her typical Director stern expression on her face and her tight bun was without one out of place hair.  
Gazing up at her girlfriend, Sara grinned and stood up. She skipped forward, undoing Ava's blazer button and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Good evening to you too. You look beautiful, but far too professional for this ship." Sparkling light in her eyes, Sara slowly undid Ava's tight bun and ran her fingers through her long, blonde waves.  
"I can't disagree with that." Ava smirked upon imagining any of the Legends trying to be professional. Pulling Sara closer to her, Ava placed a soft kiss on her warm cheek. "So tell me more about this evening you have planned?"  
"We were all going to going down to the village, have some drinks and food and go ice skating if you're up for it?"  
Giving Sara one last kiss before breaking free of her embrace, Ava walked over to her wardrobe and picked out some of her clothes that were hanging up from the last time she'd slept on the Waverider. "Sounds perfect, but I can hardly go in my suit." She laughed as she changed into a more casual jumper and jeans. "Let's go!" Happily grabbing Sara's hand, she turned off the lights and led them out of the bedroom to meet with the rest of the Legends.

Amber fires lit up the dark evening air as the Legends wandered around the bustling village. Hundreds of Georgian villagers made up the large crowds, buying treats in the busy market or competing in various competitions. Thanks to the increasing trade power of the British colonies the air was heavy with Indian spices and African gold sparkled in the moonlight. Elegant women walked through the parted crowds, adorned in huge, draping dresses and dripping in luxurious pearls.  
Mick perked up upon seeing a rowdy group of men drinking a strong, local brown ale. And as he looked around and noticed that almost every single person had some kind of alcohol in their hand, he couldn't resist wandering off into the crowd to get a drink. Similarly, Charlie quickly became entranced by the jubilant melodies dancing through the air and happily dragged Zari into the dancing crowd. Gazing up into the night sky, Ray gasped as he watched an acrobat spin through the air and land on the roof of a nearby house; just as his friends, he curiously walked off, accompanied by Nate who was also entranced by the genuine history of the village. And so, with John already lost amongst the crowd of the market, excitedly bidding for rare magical artefacts and crystals, Sara and Ava looked around to find they were alone.  
Cheeks tinted with a pink blush from the warm fires, Sara grinned as she took Ava's hand and led her through the masses of people towards the market and main square of the fair. Golden decorations and the deep scent of mulled wines and powerful spices enveloped the village in magic as the two women wandered through the people, mixing with both the richest and poorest in society.  
Using her long legs to easily step aside her girlfriend, Ava gazed down and asked Sara if she was hungry. Grinning as Sara nodded, Ava tugged her hand towards the nearby stalls which were selling traditional Georgian foods, from meat stews to turkey legs.

Dusting the crumbs from her hands, Sara reached down by her feet for the two pairs of ice skates she had rented from a market seller. Her stomach was full from a delicious meat pie and she couldn't wait to go ice-skating again as she hadn't been on the ice since she was a teenager. Happily handing a pair of skates to Ava, she flashed her a quick smile before putting on her own pair.  
"Are you ready to get your skate on, Ms Sharpe?" Quickly standing up, Sara held out her hand for Ava. However, judging by the way she kept nervously glancing at the ice rink and the very tight grip on Sara's hand, she quickly deduced that Ava wasn't as excited to get on the ice as she was. "Ava?" Standing up was a bad idea - Ava lost her balance and almost fell flat on her bum. But as always, Sara's razor-sharp reflexes saved her and she wrapped her arm tight around Ava's waist. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. It's just that..." The two slowly started to walk towards the ice rink, Ava desperately trying to get used to the strange sensation of trying to balance on the two thin blades. "Well, I've never been ice skating." Loud music and drunk men shouting nearly hid her quiet confession.  
"What! Never?" Sara exclaimed, her expression incredulous until she remembered that Ava had never experienced a proper childhood - false memories were all well and good, but they couldn't make up for a skill she had never actually learnt. "Of course." She whispered, her arm squeezing Ava's waist in a compassionate hug. Heart aching with sympathy, she smiled up at Ava and placed a brief kiss on her cheeks to try and console the unsure expression on her face. "I'm here and I've got you. We'll go slow, I promise."  
Taking a deep breath in, Ava steadied herself and cautiously stepped onto the ice. It was relatively empty because most of the villagers were too drunk to walk let alone skate; this, alongside Sara's warm presence beside her, helped calm Ava's nerves.  
"Well done, now push off each foot and try to glide forwards." Sara ordered as she gave a slow demonstration to her girlfriend. Satisfaction glimmered in her blue eyes as her feet automatically started skating, her muscle memory of her teenage hobby coming straight back to her. "Good!" Encouraging her girlfriend with a large grin, Sara turned around and started skating backwards as she slowly pulled Ava along the smooth ice.  
However, just as Ava thought she was starting to get the gist of ice-skating, her blade caught on a lump of snow and she almost tumbled onto the unforgiving ice. Sara whipped around and easily caught Ava, steadying her before holding her hand tightly and continuing to slowly pull her along. "You're okay, you're doing well."  
Ava gave a small groan as disbelief flashed across her expression. "I'm not sure about that, Sara."  
"You're doing well babe! Trust me, you're better than Laurel was and you've been skating for ten minutes." She chuckled, picturing her sister sliding and slipping across the ice just to see her parents' shocked, disappointed faces. Laurel was perfect in school and was amazing at academics, but when it came to graceful figure skating, she was no match for Sara. There were a lot of similarities between skating and martial arts: elegance, poise, rhythm and dedication. As a result, Sara naturally excelled in the sport and had been on her high school skating team for several years.  
And so, with happy words of encouragement from the Captain, Ava slowly started to improve until she could just about skate without clinging onto Sara's hand. That wasn't to say she let go; the Director happily intertwined her fingers with Sara's, enjoying being pulled along the ice by the skilled skater.

After a while Ava's legs started to hurt; she wasn't used to the constantly bended knees she needed to keep her balance and quickly decided to sit down on a bench by the side of the rink. Still as peaceful as ever, there was a certain magic in the air as she sat down, surrounded by the wintery pine tree scent and warmth from the ever-blazing fires. But she firmly held up her hand as Sara started to skate over and join her. "Don't stop on my account, my love. Show me what you can do." Eyebrows raised, Sara gladly accepted her girlfriend's challenge.  
After a few warm up laps, blood rushing past her ears as Sara remembered how exhilarating skating was, she looked over to her girlfriend only to see a well-hidden bored expression on Ava's face. Whilst she loved seeing Sara fly across the ice, the laps were getting a bit boring. Laughing, Sara skated over to her girlfriend and stripped off her thick layers until she was just in her tank top, the strenuous exercise sending beats of sweat rolling down her back. With a final smirk at Ava, Sara pushed off back into the rink and started to gain speed. Within moments she was back in her high school ice rink, competing for the championship trophy. Legs effortlessly crossing over, she curved graceful arcs in the ice. The winter's air rushed through her long, blonde air, sending it spiralling in the air as she sped up, faster and faster, until she leaped into the air, twisting in a beautiful spin before landing with ease and continuing to complete more skilful spins and arcs.  
Ava's lips parted in shock. She knew Sara was talented, of course - but this? She looked like an Olympic skater, countless hours spent training to complete nearly impossible skills to absolute perfection.  
Cheeks flushed with exhilaration, Sara grinned as she glided over to Ava and sat down next to her. She gave an out-of-breath chuckle upon seeing the shock on her girlfriend's face.  
"You were amazing!" Ava exclaimed, still in awe of Sara and how she could always surprise her. "How? When?"  
Giggling, a huge smile lit up Sara's flushed face. "I used to skate in school! Don't tell anyone though..."  
"Oh of course! How could I forget about your 'rebel' reputation? I can already picture a young Sara Lance in a sparkly leotard-"  
"Shut up." Sara growled with a fond eye-roll. A cheeky smile lit up her face as she stole some of the still-warm gingerbread biscuit from Ava; whilst Sara had been skating, a market seller had come over to Ava and sold her some mulled wine and gingerbread.  
"Here, I got you this too." Contrasting against the cold ice and wintery breeze, Ava handed Sara a warm cup of mulled wine. Festive cinnamon and nutmeg spices swirled in the air as Sara sipped on the wine, grateful for the warmth that quickly filled her body like a fireplace being lit in a cold room.  
"Thankyou." Sara smiled as she gazed back up at Ava. "Sorry babe but I think you should definitely keep the day job..." She teased, laughing as Ava gasped in mock shock. For once, Sara had found something that the 'perfect woman' was absolutely awful at, and she definitely wasn't going to let her girlfriend forget it anytime soon. Warmth glimmering in her kind eyes, Sara broke off a piece of her gingerbread man and fed it back to Ava.  
Happily chewing, Ava gave a nod of agreement - she was certainly not going to the Olympics any time soon. Contrary to Ava, Sara could really skate; she couldn't stop her mind from replaying the blonde, effortlessly twirling and gliding on the ice with an enviable style, and nor did she want to. She reached for Sara's hand and brought it to her delicate lips, sweet from the sugary gingerbread. "You certainly kept that talent hidden."  
Mischief glinted in Sara's eyes as she leant closer to Ava. "I've got many more tricks up my sleeve." She whispered, her teasing tone sending a rosy blush across her girlfriend's cheeks.  
"Oh really?" Leaning forward, Ava ran a soft finger along the sharp line of Sara's jawline. "I'm ready to be impressed, Ms Lance." For once, Sara had the decency to blush; a breath hitched in her throat as she felt Ava's gaze land on her lips. Without hesitation the two kissed.  
Magic swirled in the air, spreading a warm and golden atmosphere throughout the village. Their love for each other was so whole and wonderful it danced in the air amongst the moonlight.

Once back on the ship, Sara and Ava were quietly chatting in the parlour, resting on the sofa with Sara peacefully curled up against her girlfriend. They were happily enjoying some whiskey stolen from Blackbeard when John walked in. Held tightly in his hand were two small pink crystals, glinting in the light and swirling with delicate rivers of white and purple. "Evening ladies." Leaning against the wooden table, John tossed the crystals in the air and smirked as he watched the entranced expressions on both of their faces. However, as soon as they landed back in the safety of his grasp, the trance was broken and their eyes became focused once more.  
"Constantine." Ava's fingers wrapped ever-so-slightly tighter around her whiskey glass. Although the two were no longer enemies, Ava definitely trusted John far less than she trusted the other Legends and the smug smirk on his face wasn't helping matters.  
"John, what can we do for you?" Reaching out, Sara gave Ava's arm a quick squeeze; she had easily noticed the minute stiffening of her body upon John's arrival and knew that her girlfriend wasn't the warlock's biggest fan.  
"Actually love, it's more like what I can do for you. Tonight I'm feeling like quite a generous bloke and when I saw these beauties I couldn't help myself." Hazel eyes sparkling with mischief, John handed Sara the pink crystals and smiled as he saw the confusion on her face. "The bloody idiots had no idea of their power but I felt it straight away."  
"What are they?" Ava asked, her eyes filled with apprehension upon watching Sara examine the stones. Whilst she knew a lot about anachronisms and time travel, the Director knew little of magic and sorcery which made her nervous.  
John guffawed. The warlock often forget how little 'ordinary' people knew about magic - these crystals were extremely potent. "Well Sharpie, they're very powerful Adoration stones. The idea is that you each carry one; if you pour your love into one stone, the carrier of the other one can feel it. They allow love to travel across time and space." Excitement flared in John's eyes. He had brought some rare potion ingredients and other crystals in the market but of all his purchases it was these two stones he was most excited about. But as he saw the confusion remaining on both their expressions it was clear they didn't share his elation. Sara handed her girlfriend one of the stones, grinning at the disbelief on Ava's face. Standing up, John put out his hands and closed his eyes. "Sara, pour your love into the stone. Think of everything that you love about Ava and imagine it filling up the crystal." He ordered, magic swimming through his veins as he sensed the stones starting to work, finally awoken from their long slumber where their owners had no idea of their true potential.  
With a resigned sigh, Sara also closed her eyes and tried her best to picture everything she loved about Ava filling up the stone. There were infinite things: her hair to her laugh to the way she always woke up with a groan but looking more beautiful than Sara could ever hope to describe. At first she was doubtful that it would work but, as ever, after a few moments of picturing her girlfriend, Ava was all she could think about and it quickly became easy to fill the stone with pure love.  
Soon enough the stone grew warm in her hand until Ava let out a surprised gasp. Hand flying to her chest, Ava's eyes widened in shock but quickly started to swirl with soft pleasure.  
"Ava?" Sara asked, gently squeezing Ava's waist in concern.  
"It's working." John smiled triumphantly. Magic filled his bones and swam through his blood - to be able to share his sorcery was a gift and for once the warlock felt grateful to use his magic for good. "What can you feel?"  
"My heart-" Ava's voice was but a mere whisper as she tried to return her breathing to normal. A fire filled her body, travelling to every inch of her being. However it wasn't at all unpleasant and every nerve ending harmonised in a way that made the Director feel so light she thought she was floating. Her heart sung the happiest melody, full of the most intense love and happiness that she had ever experienced in her life. "My heart is singing. I feel-" Ava's forehead creased in concentration as she searched for the right word to describe the music clouding her mind and the lightness of her body, but it was hopeless. Nothing could describe the infinite bliss she was feeling at that exact moment - better than a thousand summer days spent in restful bliss, her body felt like it had never known pain in it's life. Ava sighed with contentedness as the crystal continued radiating love. "I feel like I am in heaven."  
Sara gave a gentle scoff, looking down at the seemingly innocent stone in her palm. Could this tiny stone really have such power?  
"Amazing." John whispered, his smug smile replaced by an amazed expression. As ever, magic never failed to astonish him - love glimmered in the air, so heavy and powerful that even John's cold heart couldn't ignore it. After a few seconds, the warlock shook his head and broke free of his trance. "Enjoy them. A lonely bugger like me would have no use for them but I thought they'd be perfect for you two."  
"Thank you John, it was kind of you." Smiling, Sara briefly squeezed John's arm in thanks before taking a sip of her amber whisky, swirling in her favourite glass.  
Ava nodded. She had to admit, for someone who could be so irritatingly stubborn and reckless, it was actually a very thoughtful thing to do. "Agreed, thank you." The blonde even gave him a small smile.  
"Anytime. Goodnight." With a final nod, John lit the cigarette dangling from his lips and left the room.  
Still grinning, Sara turned to her girlfriend and took her hand softly in her own. "You have to admit, that was actually really nice of him."  
"Yeah, it was." Ava shrugged, giving a small chuckle as she saw the surprise flash across Ava's face. Curious gaze resting back on the small crystal in her hand, she could still feel the magic humming in her veins and rushing past her ears. "Imagine what these stones could do."  
Sara also looked thoughtfully down at her own stone, rubbing her thumb over it's smooth surface. "We could use them whenever we're apart-" Mischief flashed in Sara's gorgeous eyes. "Or when you're at work..."  
Ava laughed, loud and husky, the sound making Sara's heart flutter. "Sara Lance, if you dare use these stones whilst I'm in the Bureau talking to Hank or giving my team orders I will make you regret it."  
"Oh really?" Sara gasped, leaning forward with an impish grin. "Why not? We could have some fun and I could distract you from all the boring paperwork you claim to enjoy-"  
"Firstly, I do enjoy the paperwork." Mirroring her girlfriend, Ava also leant forwards, lips mere inches from Sara's. They were so close Ava could feel the warmth radiating from Sara and her hands yearned to touch her girlfriend. "Secondly, it would do so much more than distract me."  
Sara's brows knitted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
"When you started using the crystal, the magic filled up every single part of my body. I couldn't focus, couldn't think, couldn't feel or even hear myself speak. All I could think of was you. You were in my heart, in my bones, in every part of my mind. I could think of nothing else." A crimson blush tinted Ava's warm cheeks upon giving her honest confession. Remnants of the sorcery still remained, setting her nerves alight as Sara leaned impossibly closer.  
A small hum left Sara's parted lips as her seductive gaze moved from Ava's eyes to her lips. "Oh really? Sounds alright to me..." She gave a small, cocky smile.  
"No complaints from me." Grinning, Ava kissed her girlfriend, slipping the small stone in her pocket before wrapping her arms around Sara and pulling her onto her lap. Sara turned to straddle Ava, blonde curls adorning her shoulders as she leant down and deepened their kiss. Teasingly biting Sara's lower lip, Ava pulled her closer as she slowly slipped her tongue into Sara's mouth, her lips naturally parting open. With a small hum, Sara slipped her hands under Ava's jumper and ran them over her soft skin, inching up towards her chest. Her strong neck muscles tensed as Ava tipped her head back against the leather sofa, inviting Sara closer. Slowly peppering light kisses along Ava's jawline, Sara tilted her head and ran her wet tongue down Ava's neck, settling to lightly suck her pulse point. She knew how much Ava hated showing up to the Bureau with a hickey and, as a result, bit lightly as to not leave a mark. Sighing in tranquility, Ava closed her eyes and felt her muscles relax into Sara's soft touch, happy for her fingers and tongue to run anywhere they pleased. As she felt Sara's tongue drawing small circles on her skin, a bright idea suddenly flashed amongst Ava's clouded thoughts.  
A sharp gasp left Sara's lips. Her heart, beating fast with desire and lust, slowed to a light melody, singing in her chest and filling her mind with an all-consuming bliss. Eyes fluttering, she sat back and sighed, unable to focus on anything but the magic buzzing through her veins. Love made her heart feel like it was going to burst and she gripped Ava's thighs, fighting to stay upright and regain control over her body. "Now do you see what I mean, my love?" Ava laughed, cheeks flushed with exileration as she watched the bliss transform and relax Sara's features. Finally the Director stopped using the stone, allowing the magic rushing into Sara's body to lessen. Within a few moments, Sara opened her eyes and focused her soft gaze back onto her girlfriend.  
"Yes, yes I do." Sara breathed, hands moving from the Director's thighs to wrap around her waist. "I loved it. I've never experienced anything like that, it was..."  
"Magical?" Grinning, Ava placed a loving kiss on Sara's cheek, still blushing red from her encounter with the crystal. Humming in agreement, Sara happily resumed the kiss, running her fingers through Ava's long blonde hair and gently pulling it back in a way she knew Ava adored. A small moan left the Director's lips as she tipped her head back once more, letting out a sharp gasp as Sara bit her ear. Ava tilted her head towards Sara, instinctively wanting more contact with her girlfriend as her hands roamed the bare, soft skin of Sara's back.  
Pulling back, eyes dark and wide with lust, Sara admired Ava and chuckled upon seeing her very dishevelled and breathless girlfriend. Hooking a finger into the front of Ava's jeans, she stood up and slowly pulled Ava up and towards her. Whilst seductively biting her lower lip, Sara slowly walked backwards towards the door. She laughed as Ava chased her and wrapped her arms around her waist. The two sped down the corridor, eager to continue their fun in the privacy of Sara's bedroom.


End file.
